


Dance With The Devil

by youmesaturdaynight



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexy Eye Contact, Slight mentions of cannibalism, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmesaturdaynight/pseuds/youmesaturdaynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Hannibal kink meme.</p><p>Prompt: Hannibal teases Will into slow dancing with him [somehow]. I'd like closeness and Hannibal attempting to make eye contact.</p><p>I apologize if it's not exactly what you were looking for!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third fic I've written for these two and they are slowly taking over my life. I have two other's I'm also working on that should be posted sometime tomorrow when I finish them. They both have...semi sex in them. Well, one has complete sex and the other has sex but...not traditional sex. You'll see!

Will sometimes wondered why he even invited Hannibal over his house. It must have had something to do with the fact that he loved to torture himself over things that he couldn’t control. It wasn’t his choice to be invited to that dance. He hated being in public around too many people except for teaching with his students. Even small groups of people had started to scare him lately. There was so much to take in and his imagination didn’t really make it all that much easier. Hannibal sat on his couch with him as they both looked at the invitation he had gotten.

“You got invited to a ballroom dance and you don’t even know how to dance.” Hannibal commented after a few minutes. Will looked at the other ad wondered how the hell he knew that he didn’t know how to dance. Maybe it was because he was so socially inept that Hannibal just assumed everything about him was strange. Not many men knew how to dance though, especially slow dancing. He had never really cared all that much for dancing as it was. There was too much touching and eye contact involved for him to enjoy it.

“I don’t plan on doing much dancing. Who am I supposed to dance with?” Will snapped back. He hated the idea that he was missing out on things he should have been enjoying. He was pretty sure he was never going to get married, but if he was then he would never be able to dance at his wedding. The idea of being touched by any girl freaked him out. He’d always pushed girls away from him in high school and college, opting more for studying and being alone. People assumed he was gay because of that and he never really did much to tell them otherwise.

“I’m sure you can find a pretty girl there.” The other retorted simply. Will rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. This was starting to sound like all his conversations in school whenever there was a dance going on. He wasn’t interested and nobody could ever understand that. He often wondered why he wasn’t interested and why he couldn’t just be normal and want to be with girls.

“I’m not really interested in finding a pretty girl to dance with.” He sighed softly. He knew that Hannibal was going to judge him for saying that but that was what they all did. Hannibal sure was different but he still didn’t understand. Will had never expected anyone to understand nor did he really want them to. He just wanted to be accepted like a normal person. For once in his life he really wished he wasn’t a freak. 

“Maybe a handsome man then.” Hannibal suggested. He moved his body closer to Will and hoped that the other wouldn’t get freaked out. He knew what happened when other people would get too close to Will. He always freaked out and tried to push people away which was exactly what Hannibal didn’t want. He wanted Will to accept him in and allow him to get close enough to understand his complicated but beautiful mind. 

“Someone is narcissistic.” Will scoffed as he realized Hannibal was talking about himself. He couldn’t lie though and say that he didn’t find the man crazily attractive. Maybe it wasn’t the way he looked even though he was fantastic looking. If Will was interested in looks he would have been married by then with an attractive person. He knew that he wasn’t unattractive but his personality made people run from him. The fact that the other didn’t run and even tried to get closer made him attractive to Will. His personality was beautiful and that was what Will loved.

“I never said it was me.” The doctor commented with a smirk. He was talking about himself though. The fact that Will caught on so quickly made him chuckle. He didn’t mean to call himself attractive but he wanted Will to think about him as a choice. He could be the person that Will chose to spend the rest of his life with or at least the person he chose to let in. He smirked at Will and scooted closer, letting his hand settled on the other’s knee. Will’s eyes widened lightly at the contact but he didn’t make any move to pull away. He wanted to see where this was going to go. 

“Well, who else would ever want to dance with me? In case you didn‘t notice, I don‘t do well in society.” Will stated. Hannibal felt his cold heart stop at the sadness that seemed to fill Will’s words as he spoke. He wanted to scream at the younger man that he was the only one that mattered. He didn’t have to worry about anyone else because he wanted him. His hand slowly traveled up his leg until it met the top of his thigh. Without moving it higher, he let it drift up to Will’s face to stroke down his cheek.

“You’ll never dance with anyone if you don’t learn how.” Hannibal calmly told the other. Will probably knew where he was going with this but Hannibal wanted to ask anyway. His hand moved through Will’s curls and he felt the other shuddered softly. This was going to be a huge step for him if Will actually let him do this. They would have to be very close to each other and touching a lot. “Let me teach you.”

Will knew that this was something that could change their relationship. Dancing was a very intimate thing. Most people didn’t see it that way but he did. There was so much touching involved in dancing that it was like having sex but standing up. That was why people commonly called sex the horizontal dance. He wasn’t sure he was prepared to do something like this with anyone yet but if it had to be anyone it was going to be Hannibal. He was the closest he had ever come to having anyone like him in a sexual way. He barley had any friends never mind lovers. Obviously, they weren’t lovers but that didn’t matter. He sighed and looked up at Hannibal, not looking him in the eye. Slowly Will reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling them both to their feet.

Hannibal’s smile could only mean one thing. He was very pleased with the choice that Will had chosen. He grabbed Will’s waist and pulled him close quickly. Will gasped as he was pulled closer to the man. They weren’t touching just yet but they were still very close. Hannibal’s hands ghosted under his shirt and he shivered as the cold hands stroked down his sides before gripping the bottom of his shirt. He slowly lifted it over Will’s head and the other complied willingly. Normally he would feel very awkward being shirtless but the other unbuttoned his own shirt and let it drop from his shoulders. They both stood there in front of each other shirtless. Will knew that they didn’t need to be shirtless but he didn’t ask why they were. It didn’t matter. He was trying to be open and that meant letting Hannibal do whatever he wanted to.

"Forget whatever is in your mind, Will.” He stated and pulled Will’s body closer to his. The younger gasped softly when his body was pulled tight to the doctors but he didn’t say anything. Even though he had never done anything like this, Hannibal’s arms felt like they would keep him safe and he knew that it was just the two of them. Nobody would interfere and they could be alone for just a little while. Or longer if he invited the other to stay the night. He wasn’t sure he was ready for that though. 

The music had gotten past the intro and was now in full slow dance mode. It was like the music was calling out to their bodies to follow and he was helpless to the command. Hannibal kept a strong grip on his waist as Will’s hands went around his shoulders. He took a deep breath and slowly let them slid into his hair, running through the doctor’s silky locks. He’d never been so bold as to touch someone else’s hair before but they were both touching and already shirtless. It didn’t matter if he wanted to feel just how soft Hannibal’s hair would be.

Will was pretty sure he was floating on cloud nine at the moment. Their bodies slowly spun together in a slow circle and he could feel the music taking over his body. Hannibal’s hands moved slowly over his body, feeling every inch of skin that he had. He was pretty sure the other had a fascination with skin but he couldn’t be sure. There was no reason for the both of them to be shirtless and it was a hell of a lot more intimate but Hannibal was pushing his boundaries. 

That was the point of all this he imagined. Hannibal wanted to see just how far he could push him until he broke or melded into the man that he wanted him to be. He sighed into Hannibal’s shoulder as their bodies slowly moved together. The music had changed but he didn’t even notice until Hannibal moved their bodies even closer. The older man slid on knee in between his legs and started grinding his leg into Will’s crotch. 

He gasped and his eyes snapped open to look at the other. Hannibal’s hand ran through his hair and gripped him tight. Will winced lightly at the tight grip but he didn’t really care. It felt nice in a sort of sick twisted way that described their relationship perfectly. He realized then that he couldn’t look away from Hannibal’s eyes with the hand holding his head steady. There was also a knee grinding into his crotch and he could feel himself getting slightly hard from the whole thing. He whimpered softly as they stared into each other’s eyes. He hadn’t really noticed the color of Hannibal’s eyes before but now he realized they were a dark brown while his own were a deep blue. It was such a nice contrast and instead of making him feel awkward it made him feel horny. 

“H-Hannibal,” Will gasped softly, his own blue eyes softening. He could feel his own body betraying him as it tried to force him closer to an edge that he couldn’t tip over. Just having Hannibal’s thigh rubbing against his crotch wasn’t going to be able to bring him off but it could bring him close. It had been so long since he had even been touched that his body was very sensitive. 

“I understand.” Hannibal whispered to him and slowly slid a hand down his chest, scratching his nails down the lightly tanned skin. Will gasped and arched his back, forcing their chests together. Hannibal slipped his hand into Will’s pants and pushed past his underwear to find his cock half hard and slowly leaking precum. He smirked at the effect he could have on the other in such short time. As soon as the hand touched him, Will gasped and gripped Hannibal’s shoulders tightly. The hand was gone from his hair holding him looking in his dark eyes but he soon found them hypnotizing and couldn’t look away. Hannibal was beautiful in more ways than one and Will was learning that quickly.

“Please, I need…” Will trailed off at the end of his sentence. He wasn’t really sure what he needed but he knew that Hannibal could give it to him. The older man nodded and pulled him closer, stroking slowly down his shaft. Even though Hannibal couldn’t see Will’s cock he knew exactly where to touch and stroke to get the man off better than anyone else ever would be able to. He squeezed lightly and raked his nail down the thick vein on the underside. Will screamed softly and watched Hannibal smile as his own eyes widened and he gasped, so close to coming. He hadn’t even realized that they were still spinning around, dancing. The music was going and he tried to focus on that so he could hold himself out a little bit longer. He didn’t know the song but the lyrics were quite interesting. He then realized it was Dutch and he couldn’t understand a word that was being said.

The song slowly was coming to and end as was Will. Hannibal’s hand stroking him sped up and Will knew there was no way he was going to be able to hold out for much longer. He chocked softly as the last beat of the song blared and Hannibal’s hand moved up to roll his balls lightly. He gasped and cried out as he came harder than he ever had in his entire life. Hannibal’s hand moved back to his shaft and stroked him while he slowly came in his pants. He felt the other’s lips kissing his neck and nipping at his ear lobe.

“I think maybe we should practice dancing more often.” Will stated softly and Hannibal chuckled. He smirked at Will and stroked a hand through his sweaty hair. He would make sure to actually try and teach the other to dance next time they did this. Although this was tons of fun as well. He led Will over to the couch and helped him lay down as he panted slowly. 

“Go to sleep. I’ll go make you dinner.” Hannibal told Will and then stroked his cheek before walking into the kitchen to go make him some dinner. This was one of the first times in years that he would be making food without having to kill it first. He smiled at that and was glad he was making it for Will and no one else. He could eat food at his house later.


End file.
